elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creatures (Skyrim)/Archive
Introduction Many different creatures roam the vast and varied land of Skyrim. From the ice sheets of the north to the ancient forests and rocky cliffs of the south. There are many different types of creatures in Skyrim some hostile, some non-hostile and some only hostile if provoced. The ways in which the creatures are spawned is completely different to Oblivion. In Oblivion the world scaled with you, as you got stronger so did your enemies. However in Skyrim eniemes spawn in certain locations and generally don't change level. For example in the starting area of the game enemies are very weak (excluding Alduin of course) consisting of wolves and mudcrabs whereas in the area surrounding Markarth there are much tougher enemies such as Sabre Cats and Cave Bears. Note: This article does not mention Hostile NPCs just the creatures of Skyrim Animals Fish: Small Fish - Many small fish inhabit the waters of Skyrim. They eat the algae and pondweed of rivers and lakes. *Abecean Longfin *Cyrodilic Spadetail *Histcarp *River Betty *Silverside Perch Salmon - These larger fish swim up from tributries near the sea where it is safe to lay there eggs in high mountain springs. Slaughterfish - These large predatory fish are the top freshwater predators in Skyrim and have even been known to kill people. Invertebrates Bee - Bees are found buzzing around both natural and man-made hives Torchbug- Torchbugs are found at night in forested areas Butterfly - Both Monarch and Blue Butterflies flock in groups in open fields and forest clearings *Blue Butterfly Moth - Moths are found at night in the same places as Butterflies during the day. Dartwing - Both Orange and Blue Dartwings are found in swampy areas darting above the waters edge. *Blue Dartwing Mudcrab - Mudcrabs and their giant brethren inhabit fast flowing rivers where they catch small fish and nip at distracted travelers. *Giant Mudcrab Chaurus - Chaurus are highly poisoness cave dwelling earwig-like insects who serve as both livestock and watchdogs to the Falmer. The Chaurus Reapers have no Falmer masters and therefore are much larger and deadlier. *Chaurus Reaper Spiders - Spiders inhabit caves and old ruins turning chambers and caverns into giant nests where smaller male spiders gather food for the larger females. Frostbite spiders have a poisonous bite that drains stamina and deals frost damage and are doubly deadly. *Frostbite Spider *Giant Spider Birds Thrush - Thrush inhabit the treetops of Skyrim. Filling the canopies with song. Chicken - Chickens have been domesticated for hundreds of years, there eggs and meat are farmed by people. Pheasent - These flightless birds inhabit the grasslands of Skyrim. Raven - Considered an omen of death by the Nords they are killed on sight and are therefore quite rare. Hawk - Hawks are fast and efficient killers and patrol the skies of rocky cliffs. Owl - Owls are noctural and use they powerful sight to capture bewildered prey. Eagle - Eagles are the masters of the skies they live high up in snowy mountain forests. Mammals (Herbivores) Rabbit - Rabbits fast and nimble creatures they live in burrows deep underground. Goat - Goats live high up in the mountains. They are highly territorial and butt heads to solve disputes. Deer - Deer live in large herds to protect themselves from wolves, there top predators. Elk - Larger than Deer, Elk live in snowier parts of Skyrim feeding across vast tundras. Cow - Cows of Skyrim have thick fur and long horns to protect themselves from predators. Horse - Both Wild and Broken Horses inhabit Skyrim. They are used as mounts by the people of Skyrim and are descendants from Imperial Warhorses from a forgotten age. Mammoth - Mammoths are extinct in the wild due to overhunting but small pockets of these powerful beasts remain under the watchful eyes of the Giants. Whale - Whales inhabit the deep seas around Skyrim. Although not seen in the game their influence on the Nords can be seen in Ruins. Mammals (Carnivores) Bats - Bats inhabit the caves of Skyrim and will quickly fly away if disturbed. Fox - These creatures renown for their cunning inhabit the deciduous forests of Skyrim. Skeever - These rat-like creatures make their homes in sewers and ruins. They are dangerous in large numbers and carry deadly diseases. Dog - Dogs have been domesticated by man longer than any other animal and serve as loyal companions. Wolf - The Wolf is the most common predator throughout Skyrim. Wolves live in large packs and use their sharp fangs to bring down prey. The Ice Wolf is much more solitary due to it being a lot more powerfull. *Ice Wolf Horker - Horker are relativley docile creatures but are very terrictorial. They hunt fish in the seas around Skyrim. Sabre Cat - Sabre Cats are incredibly dangerous they have long powerful teeth for crushing bone and tearing flesh. The Snowy Sabre Cat is one of Skyrim's top preadtors it blends into the snow with its white fur and attacks with phenominal ferocity. *Snowy Sabre Cat Bear - Bears are Skyrim's top predator they have bone crusking strength and can outrun the quickest person. Cave bears are even more powerful and second only to the ferocious Snow Bear capable of ripping a person in two. *Cave Bear *Snow Bear Monsters Humanoids Falmer - Falmer where once powerful elves locked in a war with the Dwarves. They were forced underground by the invading Nords and became feral and blind because of it. They are lead by powerful shamans called Gloomlurkers and fight alongside the deadly Chaurus. *Falmer Skulker *Falmer Gloomlurker Spriggan - Spriggans are the spirits of nature incarnate they are incredibly powerful and use this power to defend the natural beauty and wildlife of Skyrim. Hagraven - Hagraven are a horrific conjoining of bird and woman. They are powerful witches and are reveared by the Forsworn. Trolls - Trolls are ape like creatures who are incredibly strong. They heal themselves very quickly but have a weakness to fire. The Frost Troll is a stronger version and lives on snowy mountains. *Frost Troll Uderfrykte - Uderfrykte are the Nordic Boogeymen they are said to snatch children in the dead of night to be devoured in their deep ice caves. Uderfrykte Matrons are more powerful versions due to their increased strength and ferocity. *Uderfrykte Matron Werewolf - Werewolves are people stricken with Lycanthropy. There are those who can control it but most become little more than animals. They are incredibly powerful but weak to silver. Giant - Giants live in camps scattered across the great plains they brandish large clubs and adorn themselves with the skulls of foes. They also heard Mammoths and rarely Cows across the plains with them. Beasts Dragon - Dragons are by far the most powerful creatures in Skyrim of which there are many types. Dragons have been extinct for millennia throughout Tamriel but Alduin, The Nordic God of Destruction has returned to raise them from their graves. Dragons breath fire by speaking words of power in an ancient tonge. Frost Dragon - Frost Dragons are more powerful than regular Dragons and breath ice instead of fire. They are larger and more menacing than normal Dragons. Blood Dragon - Blood Dragons are vicious in their search for prey and are the quickest Dragons by far. Once they see prey they will never stop chasing it until either it or it's prey have died. They are smaller than other dragons and have unique crests and tailends that are almost fin like. Elder Dragon - Elder Dragons are by far the most powerful creatures in all of Skyrim they have mastery of The Voice and breath both fire and ice at the same time. They are gold with black tipped spikes and serve as Alduin's lieutenants. Undead Ice Wraith - Ice Wraiths are the vengeful souls of the dead who where frozen to death in the harsh snows of Skyrim. Skeleton - Skeletons are the bones of the dead that have been raised by necromancers to do their bidding. Ghost - The Ghosts of warriors inhabit the crypts and burial grounds of Skyrim. More powerful versions called Revenants command hordes of Draugr to serve them. *Revenant Draugr - Draugr are the remains of long dead Nords who betrayed the people and sided with the Dragons during the Dragon War. They were cursed to be undead as their punishment for their treachery. They are lead by Draugr Deathlords the remains of powerful heroes of a former age. *Draugr Wight *Draugr Scourge *Draugr Overlord *Draugr Death Overlord Wispmother - Wispmothers are powerful shades of greving mothers who find relief in their strife by caring for Wisps, the souls of the dead. They live in graveyards and attack anyone who might harm the Wisps. Dragon Priest - Dragon Priests are powerful liches who once reveared the Dragons as gods in a bygone age. They are extremly powerful and have a multitude of spells in their arsenel such as rasing the dead, summoning atronachs and creating walls of fire, frost or ice. They are usually located deep in Nordic Ruins guarding a Nordic treasure such as Word Walls. Skeletal Dragon - The remains of a great and powerful Dragon risen from the earth by an ancient curse or powerful mage to defend the treasures of Labyrinthian. Daedra Dremora - Dremora are the servants of Mehrunes Dagon, Prince of Destruction. They are humanoid in apparence but have scaly red or blue skin and large horns protruding from their foreheads. They come in many ranks with Valkynaz being the highest. Flame Atronach - Flame Atronaches are the demonic incarnations of fire. They appear as flaming women and are cabable of using powerful fire based destruction spells. Frost Atronach - These hulking atronaches are made entirely of ice and are incredibly strong. Frequently summoned by mages they patrol the halls and corridors of icy fortresses. Storm Atronach - Storm Atronaches are the most powerful types of Atronachs and require a mastery of Conjuration to be able to summon them. They are made of rocks clung together with electrical energy and swirl like a vortex to move and unleash their powers. Automatons Dwarven Spider - Dwarven Spiders are steam powered robots that were used to clear wreckage and dig tunnels. hundreds of years after they now attack anything that disturbs their primary function. There are also more powerful versions that use lightning based powers. *Dwarven Spider Guardian Dwarven Sphere - These steam powered automatons were the footsoldiers of the dwemer army. They wield powerful blades are incredibly manueverable. More powerful versions guard formerly important places to the long dead Dwarves. *Dwarven Sphere Guardian Dwarven Centurion - These are very powerful machines created to defend the most important treasures of the Dwemer. They are doubly the height of a man and use powerful weaponry and boiling steam to defend the ruins of the Dwarves. Notes *If anyone readin this can think of any other creatures please add where possible.